I Need to Tell You Something
by KKShift
Summary: A fanfic placed after S1E10. From the point of Dariela, from the start where she tells everyone she is expecting to if they find Jackson or not. (Read the side note in chap. 3)
1. Chapter 1

{Watch Zoo on CBS, Airs Tuesdays at 8.}

{This fanfic is placed after the latest episode, Season 2 Ep 10, Yellow Brick Road}

{How Dariela tells Abe she's expecting =3}

They were still out looking for him. Jackson. Ripped out his tracker, but he was a part of the team now. She needed to talk. She needed to talk to someone other than Jamie or Allison. She needed Abe.

Allison know though. Maybe she could talk.

But she didn't want to talk to Allison, she wanted to talk to Abe. No. She needed to talk to Abe.

She needed a drink, just a cup of alcohol. To drown out everything that was going on. But she couldn't.

All these things she couldn't do. All she could do was wait.

She stared at the door for 45 minutes before Jamie walked up to her and asked if she needed anything. She wanted to talk, to just let the volcano in her mouth explode. But Abe would be mad at her if she told other people before him. No he wouldn't. Abe would never get mad at her. But still she sat with her hands shifted over her stomach, to afraid to talk.

She looked up at the door when she heard Mitch's voice, followed by Abe's. She got up and walked quickly to the bar, not wanting to alarm the boys by sitting there. She sighed as the soft whoosh of the door reached her. Sounded like the air being let out of a balloon, the exact way she was feeling.

She got up and walked to greet them in the lab. As she looked over the edge for a second she realized two things, Jackson wasn't with them, and she would have to look less suspiciously different. She forced her hand down from her stomach to her side and put on her usual face, not to happy but not as nervous and depressed as she felt.

She rounded the corner and walked slowly down the stairs, speeding up a bit at times. She had just been so tired and restless ever since she found out she was expecting. She looked at Abe for only a few seconds with her deep brown eyes. SHe looked away at Mitch and said, "So I'm guessing you didn't find him?"

"No, we caught him and we left him tied up outside the plane," Mitch said glaring at her. He was obviously upset about not finding Jackson, but she didn't blame him. The Noah objective would be released in less than three days, they needed to find the last triple helix animal that lived on an unmapped island miles away, and they couldn't till they found Jackson.

But she was stressed too, so she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Saving her from blabbing her smart mouth off, Allison walked in. "Couldn't help but overhearing, but we honestly don't have time to go off on another wild goose chase. We need to find this 'magical' saber tooth cat."

Dariela took a step back as a wave dizziness smacked her in the side of her head. She took a step back and grabbed the railing of stairs. Half-falling, half-slowly-lowering-herself, she sat down on one of the stairs. She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to regain her balance. She opened her eyes back open to find everyone staring at her.

"You okay?" Mitch said, looking slightly worried. She panicked a bit, but only for a second.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. "Just got lightheaded for a moment, but I'm fine." She crossed her arms over her stomach and got up slowly. Allison looked worried, but she gave her a small nod, telling her that she was okay. "So, what are we gonna do about the whole Jackson situation?"

Mitch was still looking at her, and she could tell that he was worried. She brushed it off though, they would all be worried after they found out. "We don't really know. Either we go try to find Jackson again, or we fly and try to find the saber tooth cat. The first option could take more time than we have though."  
Dariella felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was morning sickness or how she felt guilty. Jackson would have never run away if she hadn't shot him, and that was all she could think of.

Abe finally spoke up, "We are not leaving here without Jackson." He said simply. She could tell he wanted Jackson back badly, so he would say sorry. She almost felt bad for him, but the person she felt the worst for was the unborn baby inside of her. Forcing a person into a world filled with animals that could kill you at any moment if they wanted to.

"Well, we may not have a choice" Jamie said, walking in from keeping Vera company in the conference room. "Were running out of time. We need to get this cure soon, or the whole world is at risk."

"Then I will stay here, and I will find him." Abe said. She could see that there was no way that they could stop him from trying to find Jackson.

Suddenly, the sick feeling in her stomach rushed back stronger than before. She got up and ran to the bathroom without any reason know to the others. Except for Allison. She got sick, and she knew it was morning sickness this time.

She could tell from the feeling on the back of her neck that they were talking about her. That, and she could hear everything they said, there was an air duct connecting the lab and the bathroom closest to the lab.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked. No. I'm not ok.

"She did say that the animals were targeting her while she led those people to the safe house." Mitch said, trying to make a conclusion on what was wrong. You have no idea Mitch.

She could just feel Allison looking sympathetic.

"I'll check on her." Abe spoke, his voice growing softer as he walked away. Please Abe. Don't come in here. Then I will have to explain.

But he continued walking till he reached the bathroom door. He knocked twice, speaking softly, "Dariela? Are you ok?" She sighed as she heard his voice.

She flushed the toilet and walked up to the door. "Abe, I need to talk to you. But not here." She opened the door and looked into his dark brown eyes. Her stomach was still doing flips but if she told him here everyone would know because of the vent.

She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, but she would be nervous if Abe had thrown up and told her they needed to talk in private. For all he knew she could have the mutation, or she had a life threatening disease. She walked past him towards the loading bay.

As Abe followed her she ran through things that could happen. He could lash out, or he could just run off like Jackson did. She didn't know and was nervous to find out.

They got to the loading bay and she could tell by Abe's eyes that now he was more confused than nervous. She continued on though, climbing into the Jeep that didn't get trampled on. She sat in the driver seat and looked back at Abe who was standing in the doorway of the passenger seat staring back at her.

"Get in. You'll probably want to sit down for this." She said sternly, her hands resting on the steering wheel. She was looked a lot more confident than she felt, to be honest she was scared out of her wits.

Abe got into the car, closed the door, and looked back into Dariela eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?" His voice was filled with nervousness. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Abe, do you remember a few weeks ago when you were here, and I was new to the team, and Covax was still alive…" She stumbled over her words. "And I came in and, well you know." She said sternly.

His eyes were expanding, he could see where this was going. But she could tell he didn't want to jump to conclusions, mostly because of what he said next. "Yes, yes. I do remember that."  
She sighed, and placed her hands over her stomach. "Abraham, Abe. I-I'm pregnant. That's why the horses targeted me. It's your baby. I don't know what to do." She could feel tears coming to her eyes as all the secrets she had been keeping came spilling out.

"And Abe. Abe. Abe. Abe, I Love you."

She fell into a fit of tears she couldn't stop. Her hands flew up to her face as tears fell onto her leather jeans.

He grasped her and pulled her closer to him and placed one hand wrapped around her stomach and the other wrapped around her upper chest. He whispered into her ear. "Don't cry, it will be okay. I love you too."

That made her cry even harder.

He let her go and they locked eyes again. "Dariela, I will love you no matter what happens. We will raise the baby together. Nothing will keep me from protecting you." He said with full confidence. She could tell he meant every word. She kissed him and whispered, "I will never leave you. I will always love you."

{I would really appreciate reviews and suggestions!}


	2. Chapter 2

They sat there for a few minutes, Abe was probably thinking about how the rest of their life would play out. All Dariela could think of was what she should do next.

She let her grasp go and leaned back onto her seat. Her face was red and blotchy, she wiped the last few tears out of her eyes. "What am I going to do Abe?" She whispered. She hung her head slightly, showing how beat she was. Her arms felt like they had no place, so she crossed them.

Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel his uncertainty. He only knew he was going to be a parent for a few minutes and now she was asking him what to do. How the hell would he know?  
He responded though. "All I know is that you will be okay."

She sighed. Those words made her feel good and scared out of her wits. Scared because that meant Abe would go out of his way to protect her.

She kissed him one last time and opened her door. "We should probably go back to the others, they're probably worried." She stepped one of her boots out onto the steel floor of the loading bay and realized how exhausted she was. She was going to drag her other foot out, but Abe stopped her by placing his arm on her shoulder.

"What will you tell them?" He said quietly. She looked back at him and thought for a moment that felt like a lifetime. She sighed and said, "I'll tell them the truth."

She pulled her other leg out and walked to the door. She still felt sick to her stomach, but she pushed it away. Abe followed her back into the lab, and as she suspected everyone was looking at her as she entered. She stood next to the stairs again in case she needed to sit down again.

Abe walked right behind her and stood on the opposite side of the room, looking past her, looking like he was trying to figure out what something meant from halfway across the world.

"You okay?" Jamie said breaking the silence that covered them.

"Peachy. Just peachy." She huffed.

Mitch just stood there being his slightly awkward self. "You know" He said scratching the back of his neck, "We are the people you can trust, so if anything's bothering you you can tell us."

She rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that, a TV show for eight year old girls? And if you must know," She paused for a moment wondering what she should say next, "I-I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms again, giving him her signature 'there, will you leave me alone now' look.

She could feel everyone's pulse quicken, their eyebrows raise, and their minds start to think. She hated it. She shifted her eyes down and looked at her stomach. It hadn't grown that much, but now that she knew she could point out every millimeter that was different.

"Wow, um, ok then." Jamie said shaking her head a bit. You could tell Alison didn't tell her by the way she reacted.

Mitch on the other hand stood there like a dead chicken. "So you're saying the horses targeted you because you're pregnant?" Classic Mitch Morgan, not even wasting a moment over the fact she was pregnant, just jumping to conclusions about the cure. She hated him for that, but that was Mitch and she had to deal with him.

She chuckled. "I love that that's the first thing that comes to your mind." She looked up at him and glared.

"I personally think that is great news." Alison said, pretending she didn't know what was going on.

Mitch glared back at her. She couldn't blame him for wanting to find the cure. If they did find the cure then her baby wouldn't have to grow up in fear of walking outside. But he couldn't give a damn second to congratulate her or say he was happy. Then again, no one had. To shocked to care.

Now all she was was a precious little thing to be displayed. They wouldn't let her on missions and would always be concerned for her. Too much worry everywhere.

She couldn't take all the pressure, everyone's eyes on her. She could get hit with a brick wall and not care about it, but now, with everything that was going on, she buckled. She looked at Abe as anxiety clenched her brain. She walked quickly past Mitch to the spiral staircase and ran up the stairs. She raced into her room and slammed the door.

It was to much, just to much. She wanted to scream, no she needed to scream. Her world was spinning, her eyes blazed. She clenched her fists over her stomach, shaking. She couldn't breathe. No, she was breathing too fast. Her vision was blurred. She was so cold, was she dying? She was sweating, so why was she so cold on the inside. She couldn't breath again, or was she? She couldn't tell.

Then blackness.

She woke with an oxygen mask on. Her legs and arms were numb. She heard voices, soft murmurs. She closed her eyes, trying to pick apart the voices. One was female, so it must be Alison or Jamie. The other was male so it was either Abe or Mitch, or maybe even Jackson if they found him. She focused in on the female voice. The ringing in her ears was still there, but it was slowly dying.

It was Alison.

Now onto the male voice. Mitch would be with her is she were sick, but Abe would also keep her company. She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to the right, where the voices were coming from.

It was Mitch.

She was kind of disappointed, she wanted Abe to be there. But the thing she wanted most was to know what was going on, what was she hooked up to? What happened to her? And what the hell were Mitch and Alison talking about!? She groaned as loud as she could. Her vision was still blurry, her throat was scratchy, and her ears were numbed.

She saw the blurred figure that was Mitch look over at her and then walk the check on her. She glared at him, but to him it probably looked like she was trying to keep her eyes open, which she removed her oxegen mask and pressed some things on his computer before hovering over her and saying something that resembled, "Vobabela cun eu ear mhe?"

She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on saying "Naed Abb b." She needed Abe, she wanted to just to see him, to hold him. Mitch took his hand and brushed her forehead, attaching something. He looked at her while she mumbled but didn't respond. Her injected her with something and she suddenly felt very tired. She slipped into the darkness of sleep.

When she awoke again she felt a lot better. Her eyes were less blurry, and her ears stopped ringing. She tried to sit up and found it still hard to do, but not impossible and much easier than before. She had gotten a small headache though, which was a small price to play to feel better. She slowly tried to sit up and got a few inches off the table before getting stopped by things attached all over her body.

She layed back down and looked around. No one, but she heard voices. Both deeper, both male. She hoped one of them was Abe, but Mitch walked in, so must have been her imagination. She tried to sit up again and got farther this time, only pulling off a few of the things attached to her. Mitch looked at her and said, "Ah, You're awake."

She placed her hands awkwardly behind her and mumbled. "What happened?" She pulled on one particularly bothering suction cup thing off her chest with her left hand then pushed herself up to place where she could position herself to sit up fully. She started to pick the others off.

"Well, first of all you had a really bad panic atta- Hey! Don't touch that, or do you want to have all your skin pulled off?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, stopping abruptly after trying to pull an extra-suction-packed suction cup off her stomach. "Anyway, you passed out, and usually when you pass out your body goes back to it's usual state, calm and collected, but your body was tense and in distress. That's not good in the first place, mostly because when it happens the person they end up with something wrong with them, but in your case, it could hurt the baby badly. And we don't want that to happen, do we?"

Dariela just sat there, plucking off the suction cups that she could without Mitch. She was paying attention though, listening to every detail and syllable. "I guess not."

"Well I just put you under anesthesia and gave you all sorts of stuff to calm you down and fix your heart rate, that's why you had everything all over the place. When you woke up this morning everything wasn't out of your system, so I gave a medicine that would make you sleep till everything ran it's course, and that brings us up to right now." Mitch finished explaining.

He walked over to her and placed two fingers on her stomach, checking some sort of something. That's when she realised she didn't have a shift on, just a bra and her jacket. She also realized that her hair was no longer in a ponytail, it lay flatly on her shoulders. She waited for him to get all the extra crap off her body silently, watching him click and tap away at his screens.

"So can I go now?" She asked getting impatient.

"Yeah, just let me get the last few of these." He said, walking over and pulling them off in a way that didn't hurt at all. He looked at her and waved his hand in a way that said 'go ahead, get out of here.'

She got up and walked away to put a shirt on, but made sure to zip her jacket.

(That's all for now =3, I have company coming over so can't type, but I should upload again tomorrow.)


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch stopped her. "Dariela, there's one last thing I forgot to mention." She looked back at him, slightly worried. Had something happened? Was Abe okay? "This probably makes no sense to you, but Robert Oz is on board the plane. I'm pretty sure he won't kill you, but don't get to close. I explain the rest later." She sighed and looked at him. She wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't really care.

She started to walk away again, but before she got too far she stopped and looked back at Mitch who was still staring at her. "I promise I won't kill him," She said somewhat sarcastically. She only walked away when Mitch rolled his eyes and went back to work.

She got to the spiral staircase before getting interrupted by Jamie. "Oh, hey, Dariela. You look, uh, better?" She said, obviously not thinking she would run into the woman she had probably seen unconscious and sprawled out across a lab table.

"Hey Jamie." She puffed. "Can you tell me how long I was out, by any chance?" She said, suddenly wondering what she missed. What happened with the Noah Objective? What happened to Abe? Why was Jackson's father on their plane, and where the hell was Jackson?

"Um, about two days." She muttered.

Great. That meant there was less than two days till the whole world was filled with gas that would kill everyone on the planet who had the Ghost Gene. She needed to clear her head and organize her thoughts, but first she needed to know one last thing. That, and get a shirt on. "Where is Robert Oz?" She said as confident as she could.

"He's out with Abe and Jackson. They needed to get something." Dariela could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth, but she blew it off. All she needed to know was the monster that was a huge factor in the whole end-of-the-world thing that was going on was away from her and the baby inside of her.

"Thanks," She muttered and then continued up the stairs. She reached the top then walked to the room with the wooden door, her room.

(So much happened in the last two episodes of zoo, that my mind can't really continue this story. Don't worry though! I'm going to start another one with Dariela and Abe soon, set 4 months after everything that happened (not after the ten year gap though). Thanks for all you love and support and I will see you all soon!)


End file.
